


It's Okay, This is Love!

by Suga_bebe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bahasa seenak jidat, Hinata/Tsukishima Age Difference, M/M, RIP EYD, humor gagal
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suga_bebe/pseuds/Suga_bebe
Summary: Menjelang pernikahannya, Shoyou Galau!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu! adalah milik Haruichi Furudate!
> 
> Saya hanya meminjam karakternya untuk bersenang-senang!

Shouyo sibuk memeriksa pakaian Tobio didalam lemari besar itu. Mengira –ngira pakaian mana yang harus dimasukkan kedalam koper dan yang tidak perlu dibawa. Pusing sendiri, akhirnya ia mengeluarkan seluruh isi lemari Tobio.  Kemudian meletakkannya di lantai untuk disusun kedalam koper.

Sementara Shouyo sibuk dengan pakaiannya, Tobio justru cuek dan berbaring santai di ranjang sambil menatap langit-langit.

“Sekalian bawa saja semuanya” Shouyo berkata kemudian duduk di lantai.

“Hoi, memangnya kau pikir aku tidak akan balik lagi kesini?” Tobio menyahut malas-malasan.

“Habis kutanya dari tadi pakaian mana yang mau kau bawa kau diam saja” Shouyo bersungut-sungut. “Sebenarnya apa sih yang kau pikirkan? Kau lupa kau mau berangkat besok? Mana barang-barangmu belum kau bereskan. Ibumu mengomel dari tadi karena kau tidak keluar kamar ternyata kau tidur-tiduran disini seperti beruang”

Si rambut hitam berdecak kesal. Membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Shouyo.

“Kageyama Bego’. Kenapa aku yang harus beres-beres barangmu?” umpat Shouyo. Lalu mulai menyusun pakaian Kageyama kedalam koper.  Mulai dari pakaian musim dingin, pakaian musim panas, hingga pakaian dalam “Memang aku istrimu apa?”

“Tidak!” desis Tobio “Tapi kau bakalan jadi istri orang”

Seketika gerakan tangan Shouyo terhenti. Pandangannya teralih pada cincin yang melingkar di jari manis kirinya. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum simpul. Harusnya ia bahagia ketika mengingatnya. Ia akan menikah dengan orang yang ia cinta, dengan orang yang ia yakin akan membahagiakannya. tapi kenapa hatinya terasa ganjil? “Aku laki-laki, bego’!”

“Tetap saja kau bakalan nikah sama orang. Harusnya kau tidak mengurusi ku.  Urus saja calon suamimu sana”

DUAAG!

Buku panduan TOEFL dan IELTS setebal catatan dosa dilempar Shouyo ke kepala hitam Tobio membuat si pemilik kepala bangkit sambil menatap nyalang siap untuk melemparkan sumpah serapah.

“Apa-apaan kau,  pendek sialan!” Si Buku tak berdosa kembali dilemparkan ke arah Shouyo. Untung Shouyo gesit menghindar, kalau tidak di  keningnya pasti sudah berjejak. Kei bisa ngomel kalau wajahnya rusak menjelang hari pernikahan. “Sakit tahu! Dasar cebol tidak tahu diri! Kusumpahi Tsukishima ketemu cewek seksi dan kau langsung ditinggal...”

“Berisik!” bentak Shouyo “Jangan tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan! Padahal kau sudah belajar mati-matian untuk beasiswa ini tapi sekarang kau malah bersikap seolah-olah tidak niat”

“Siapa bilang aku tidak niat?” Tobio kembali merebahkan dirinya diranjang sementara Shouyo melanjutkan pekerjaannya mengemasi pakaian sambil _ngedumel_ sesuatu yang tidak Kageyama pahami. Yang bisa ia dengar hanya kata _bego’, bego’ dan bego’_.

“Mana dokumen-dokumen yang mau kau bawa?”  Tanya Shouyo.

“Didalam laci meja belajar”

Hinata beranjak menuju meja belajar dan membuka laci. Ia mengumpulkan beberapa dokumen seperti paspor, _Letter of Acceptance_ dari Universitas di Amerika tempat Tobio akan melanjutkan studi S2-nya, Ijazah S1, Visa pelajar, surat bukti penerima beasiswa, sertifikat TOEFL dan IELTS dan beberapa dokumen penting lainnya yang sudah dipersiapkan dengan lengkap. Setelah memastikan tak ada satupun dokumen yang tertinggal, Shouyo menyusunnya secara rapi kedalam ransel milik Tobio yang terletak diatas meja belajar.

“Paspor dan tiket pesawat kumasukan kedalam kantong paling luar ranselmu. Biar kau tak susah mencari” Shouyo memberi tahu.

“Hmm..”

“Malam ini kau tidak boleh main game”

Tidak ada jawaban.

“Besok harus bangun pagi. Jangan sampai ketiduran”

Masih senyap

“Oy, Kageyama? Kau dengar aku?” Shouyo duduk diranjang menghadap punggung Tobio. Memastikan apakah sobatnya itu sudah tidur atau belum.

“Harusnya kita pergi bersama” Suara Tobio terdengar lirih.

Alis Shouyo terangkat. Keningnya terlipat “Huh?”

“Kita dulu berjanji akan pergi bersama. Melanjutkan S2 di Amerika. Kita bukan orang jenius, tapi kau dan aku belajar mati-matian  bersama..”

Shouyo tergelak. Tapi bukan tawa senang, melainkan ada sedikit pukulan di hatinya yang ia tak mengerti apa sebabnya“Kau masih ingat?”

“Aku akan sendirian disana. Entah apa yang akan terjadi padaku”

“Kau akan baik-baik saja, Kageyama” Shouyo berkata pelan. Mungkin lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. _Ya, Tobio  akan baik-baik saja meskipun tanpa dirinya._

“Bagaimana kalau aku tidak dapat teman. Atau lebih buruk lagi bagaimana kalau tidak ada yang mau bicara denganku?”

“Ada banyak orang yang akan kau temui disana. Tidak mungkin tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang mau jadi temanmu”

“Kau tahu aku tidak ahli dalam berteman dengan orang lain”

“Kau sudah tidak seperti yang dulu lagi” Shouyo membuang nafas. _Lagi-lagi ia hanya meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Tobio sudah berubah. Ia bukan lagi bocah berwajah galak yang suka main perintah._

“Oh, sial!  Kenapa aku seperti ini?” Tobio membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal, lalu menggigitnya. Bahunya bergetar pelan. Ia kesal, takut dan sedih. Rasanya ingin marah, ingin mengamuk, ingin menangis. Tobio membayangkan tak bisa melakukan ini tanpa Shouyo. Mereka sudah berjuang bersama. Mengurangi waktu nongkrong dan bermain. Menolak ajakan teman-teman untuk sekedar pergi karaoke atau makan es krim di cafe. Mereka punya mimpi besar, terutama Shouyo yang datang dari keluarga tidak mampu. Yang membawa harapan bagi keluarganya.

Dan sekarang apa-apaan ini? Tiba-tiba ia akan menikah dengan Tsukishima Kei yang entah darimana datangnya tiba-tiba ingin menikahi sobatnya. Mana kesan yang ditinggalkannya pada Tobio tidak baik, lagi! Tampangnya saja menyebalkan, mulutnya menyebalkan, tingginya juga menyebalkan bahkan kacamata tebalnya saja menyebalkan. Semua rencana yang mereka buat batal. Bahkan Shouyo sudah mengikuti ujian seleksi dengannya dan lulus, mengalahkan ratusan peserta lainnya. Dengan kapasitas otak mereka yang hanya _segitu_ , itu seperti keajaiban.

 Tapi Shouyo membuang kesempatannya untuk pria itu Karena Kei menyodorkan cincin didalam kotak beludru merah dan memintanya untuk hidup bersama. Ya benar-benar hanya menyodorkan saja. Tidak ada kejutan istimewa dimana sahabat dan kerabat berkumpul disuatu tempat yang sudah didekorasi sedemikian rupa, lalu tiba-Tsukishima berlutut sambil membacakan puisi memuja diiringi musik romantis.

Hanya ada makan malam di _Family restaurant_ , Kei memesan secangkir Kopi hitam dan Sandwitch Tuna sementara Shouyo memesan sepiring Spaghetti. Diiringi berisiknya suara tidak bisa diam dua orang bocah ingusan yang dibawa pelanggan lain yang duduk bersebelahan dengan mereka. Lalu didepan Shouyo yang mulutnya masih belepotan saus Spaghetti, kotak beludru itu disodorkan. Kata “Ayo menikah” terucap lebih mirip sebuah perintah. Shouyo  tersedak mie pasta. Jawaban “Ya” terucap dengan mudahnya walau diiringi dengan air mata haru _ditambah wajah yang belepotan saus spaghetti. Anehnya Kei tidak jijik_

Gigitan Tobio  dibantalnya semakin menguat. Matanya mulai memanas. Kenapa ia yang menangis? Tobio merutuki dirinya yang cengeng. _Ia tak akan berhasil_. _Ia akan mati disana karena kesepian dan tak akan ada yang menyadarinya_.

“Hei..Hei, kau menangis? Ada apa Kageyama?” Shouyo panik. Tubuh Tobio di guncang-guncang tanpa ampun.

“Tidak” Tobio membantah, namun disertai bersitan ingus yang otomatis membuatnya tidak berhasil.

“Kau Menangis??” Shouyo berteriak semakin panik. “apa aku berbuat salah padamu?”

“Pakai bertanya lagi!”Tobio bangkit, memutar tubuhnya dan duduk berhadapan dengan Shouyo. Menatap galak walau dengan mata yang basah dan memerah “harusnya kita pergi bersama. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba malah batal? Padahal yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah beli tiket dan berangkat saja!” Tobio sudah benar-benar menangis seperti bocah. Air mata dan ingus membuat jejak dengan tidak indahnya diwajahnya “padahal kau yang bilang sendiri kau punya cita-cita, kau punya mimpi, kau ingin membanggakan orang tuamu, kau ingin mereka melihatmu sukses dan membuat hidup kalian jadi lebih baik. Tapi kenapa..” suara Tobio tersendat. Satu bersitan ingus sebelum ia menemukan suaranya kembali. “Kenapa.. kau tiba-tiba ingin menikah dengan Tsukshima. Apa bagusnya dia?”Tobio terisak. Kepalanya pening. Ini pertama kalinya ia menangis dihadapan Shouyo. Kalau di hari-hari lain ia pasti sudah mati karena malu “Dia memang tampan, kaya, mana tinggi lagi. Tapi apa semudah itu kau membuang mimpimu? Dan aku.. bagaimana denganku? Apa yang harus kulakukan kalau kau tidak ada? Aku padahal setuju dengan semua ini karena kau. Karena aku tidak mau kalah darimu. Kau yang menyeretku, dan sekarang kau menyuruhku pergi sendiri. Dasar sialan!!”

“Ka..geya..ma..” Bibir Shouyo bergetar. Entah sejak kapan ia sudah terisak dan sudah menangis tidak kalah tersedunya dengan Tobio. Shouyo memang punya mimpi. Shouyo  ingin membanggakan orang tuanya. Shouyo ingin menjadi lebih dari yang mereka harapkan.

Tapi Kei,,

 Yeah, Tsukishima Kei! Ia mencintai pria itu. Kei yang sudah mapan dibanding dirinya bersedia menunggunya, mengabaikan wanita yang  terang-terangan menginginkannya, merayunya, menawarkan tubuh mereka secara Cuma-Cuma padanya. Kei yang menolak satu persatu gadis manis yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang seperti dirinya yang diperkenalkan (tentu dengan niat dijodohkan) dengannya. Entah sudah berapa hati yang dipatahkannya hanya untuk Shouyo. Menunggu Shouyo menamatkan kuliahnya dan setidaknya berhasil melakukan sesuatu yang membanggakan sekali seumur hidupnya.

Ini cinta bukan? Ini cinta yang pada akhirnya membuat Shouyo berkata “Ya”. Ia akan dengan mudah mengatakan ia mencintai Kei. Ia akan dengan mudah mengatakan ia ingin hidup dengan pria itu. Semudah mengambil nafas. Namun kenapa sekarang hatinya dirundung ragu? Seolah ia ingin mundur tapi tak ada jalan kembali.

“Maafkan aku.. maafkan aku” Isakkan Shouyo terdengar menyayat Hati. “Aku tidak tahu kau merasa seperti itu. Aku tidak tahu janji kita sebegitu berartinya untukmu. Aku tidak tahu keputusanku membuatmu terluka. Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus bagaimana” Shouyo mengusap matanya dengan lengan bajunya. Namun tidak begitu berefek karena matanya masih mengeluarkan cairan bening “Bagaimana kalau keputusanku salah? Bagaimana kalau bukan kau saja yang kecewa, tapi orang tuaku juga namun mereka hanya berpura-pura bahagia untukku? Bagaimana kalau Kei membuat kesalahan dan aku ternyata bukan orang yang tepat untuknya? Yang aku tahu aku mencintainya, tapi aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana” kamar Tobio dipenuhi suara sesenggukan. Mereka berdua tidak tahu kalau ibu Tobio yang awalnya hanya berniat mengantarkan minuman dan sedikit cemilan terpaku didepan pintu kamar sambil sesekali mengusap sudut matanya yang ikut-ikutan berair. Ia padahal tak bermaksud menguping. Sungguh!

“Mana kutahu soal itu!” Tobio menghardik, kemudian terisak lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia menarik Shouyo kedalam pelukannya dan menumpahkan tangsinya yang semakin kencang. Shouyo yang terjepit diantara lengan dan dada Kageyama juga sudah tidak berusaha menahan tangisnya lagi.

Tidak ada ucapan lagi. Hanya tangisan menyedihkan dari mereka berdua bagaikan sepasang bayi kembar yang terlahir dan menghadap dunia dengan penuh ketakutan, ketidakpastian, keragu-raguan, kecemasan akan mengambil langkah yang salah. Hanya ada satu yang bisa mereka lakukan, yakni memasrahkan nasib pada masa depan. Berusaha melakukan yang terbaik.  Shouyo dengan hidup barunya dan Tobio dengan cita-citanya. Satu hal yang pasti, mundur bukanlah pilihan untuk saat ini!

Dan Ibu Tobio harus batal mengantarkan cemilan lalu memutuskan kembali kedapur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Judulnya mirip judul drakor ya.. 
> 
> Padahal saya gak nonton dramanya. Bisa dibilang daya terinspirasi setelah denger soundtrack-nya


	2. Chapter 2

Tobio nyaris sesak nafas didalam pelukan maut ibunya. Berusaha menahan malu karena ibunya yang belum kunjung berhenti menangis _lebay_ dihadapan orang-orang asing yang berlalu lalang di terminal bandara yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli. Mata hitam Tobio melirik sang ayah yang hanya senyum-senyum simpul, meminta anaknya untuk tidak mempermasalahkan tingkah istrinya. Shouyo terkikik geli, dan ada Kei, ( _Demi apapun! Tobio ingin sekali menggunduli rambut Shouyo yang seenak jidatnya meminta pria itu menemaninya mengantar Tobio kebandara_ ) yang dengan wajah datar berdiri disamping Shouyo, malah sibuk menatap layar ponsel pintar kemudian mengetikkan sesuatu. Merasa tidak perlu repot-repot mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada drama tidak penting ini.

“Ibu, sampai kapan kau mau memelukku?” Tobio akhirnya mengeluarkan protes “dan ingusmu mulai kemana-mana, tuh”

Ibu Tobio menarik diri, menyeka sudut matanya dan mengambil tissue dari dalam tas tangannya untuk membersihkan hidung. “Maaf..maaf” katanya dengan suara serak.

Kali ini giliran sang ayah yang memeluk Tobio. Tidak ada reaksi _lebay_ seperti sebelumnya. Hanya beberapa patah kata nasihat untuk sang anak agar bisa bertahan di negeri orang yang kejam.

“Aku tahu ayah. Kau sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali! Aku akan baik-baik saja” Tobio berkata

Ibu Tobio kembali terisak pelan. Tiba-tiba ia teringat percakapan Shouyo dan putranya yang tak sengaja ia curi dengar semalam. Ia tahu putranya ketakutan, hatinya penuh keragu-raguan. Tobio-nya tak pernah jauh dari sisinya. Selalu dalam pengawasannya. Bagaimana kalau putranya sakit? Bagaimana kalau ia kesusahan dan tak ada seorangpun yang menolongnya? Bagaimana kalau ia tak punya teman seperti yang ditakutkannya? Bagaimana kalau.. _Oh, hidungnya sudah meler lagi.._

“Ibu.. Ibu kenapa, sih?” jerit frustasi si bocah Kageyama

“Kalau kau tidak betah langsung pulang saja, ya. Tak usah sungkan”  sang ibu berkata ditengah isakkan

“Astaga!” Tobio menghela nafas. Meraih ibunya dan kali Tobio-lah yang menariknya kedalam pelukan. “Aku kan sudah bilang aku akan baik-baik saja. Jadi berhentilah khawatir tidak karuan”

Pelukan dilepaskan. Lagi-lagi selembar tissue dikeluarkan. Luntur sudah riasan di wajah Nyonya Kageyama yang ia persiapkan selama kurang lebih tiga puluh menit. Menampilkan wajah keibuan yang sudah termakan usia namun raut jelita-nya masih kentara.

Tangan kokoh tuan Kageyama menyentuh lembut bahu istrinya. “Tidak apa-apa, Kaa-san! Anak kita kan laki-laki. Lagipula Siapa tahu pulang-pulang Tobio bawa calon istri bule, terus langsung nyusul Shouyo deh”

Alis Tobio berkedut. _Bisa-bisanya ayahnya membuat lelucon payah seperti itu!_ Lagipula ia jauh-jauh ke Amerika buat belajar, bukan buat cari istri.

“Ah, iya! Tobio kan tidak pernah mau kalah sama Shouyo”

 _Ini kenapa lagi ibunya tiba-tiba ikutan? Tobio memang tak pernah mau kalah dari Shouyo, tapi tidak dalam urusan itu! Lagipula Hei, kemana sedu sedan tidak penting tadi? Kenapa sekarang malah tertawa terbahak-bahak? Shouyo  ikut-ikutan tertawa pula. Mana tawanya kaku_ banget _lagi. Dan Kei hanya mendelik sesaat dengan ekor matanya, kemudian kembali fokus mengetikkan sesuatu di layar ponselnya. Dasar sok sibuk!_ Gak penting _! Apa orang tua Tobio juga tidak keberatan satu-satunya sobat anaknya punya calon suami_ nyebelin _seperti itu?  protes_ kek _! Setidaknya nasihati Shouyo biar dia taubat dari khilafnya. Apa Cuma Tobio didunia ini yang tidak rela Shouyo dikawini si_ kampret _ini?_

Shouyo melangkah kedepan Tobio. Kini mereka berdiri berhadapan. Saling tatap beberapa menit kemudian berbagi pelukan. “Pokoknya kamu harus rajin kabari aku” Kata Shouyo

“Iya, deh. kalo gak sibuk!” Tangan Tobio meraih punggung Shouyo. Tanpa sadar ia menarik Shouyo semakin dalam kedalam pelukannya. Rambut oranye Shouyo menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Dada Tobio tiba-tiba sesak. Air matanya hampir saja kembali jatuh kalau saja ia tidak disadarkan oleh suara batuk (yang dibuat-buat)

 _Aduuh, merusak suasana_ deh!

Shouyo melepas pelukannya. Menarik ingus sekali sebelum mendelik sebal kepada si pelaku batuk pura-pura berkacamata.

“Apa?” Ujar Kei cuek

Shouyo beranjak untuk berdiri disebelah Kei dan menyikut pinggang si Jangkung itu “Kau tidak mau mengatakan sesuatu pada Kageyama? Sudah jauh-jauh datang kesini juga”

“Memang penting, ya?”

 _Tuh, Kan! Emang_ kampret!

Ayah dan ibu Tobio tergelak seolah mendapat hiburan menyenangkan. Tobio merasa ingin minta surat pengajuan ganti orang tua sekarang. _Jaga perasaan anak sendiri bisa tidak, sih?_

“Aduh, calon suami mu lucu sekali, Shouyo” Ibu Tobio mengusap sudut matanya. Kali ini ia bukan menangis sedih. Tapi menangis karena sakit perut. _Sakit perut menahan tawa!_

“Kalian itu pasangan yang unik, ya!” Ayah Tobio malah ikut-ikutan.

“Benarkah? Wah, aku terharu mendengarnya” Kei tersenyum sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Ayah dan ibu Tobio mengangguk bersamaan.

Tobio ingin sekali berteriak di telinga kedua orang tuanya, _itu senyum palsu, woy!_

“Aku pergi sekarang saja, deh!” Tobio berujar, nyaris menyeret kopernya meninggalkan keempat makhluk tak jelas itu...

“Tunggu!” Hingga suara Kei menghentikan langkahnya

“Apa maumu?” Tobio merasa was-was ketika tiba-tiba Kei mendekat kearahnya “Jangan dekat-dekat!” Mana mau Tobio dekat-dekat dengannya. _Tingginya bikin tidak enak hati_

Tobio merasakan rambut di pucuk kepalanya diacak-acak. Ketika ia menengadah, matanya langsung menangkap pergelangan tangan ramping yang dilingkari rantai jam tangan yang harganya Tobio yakin setara dengan satu ginjal ditambah satu bola matanya kalau dijual. Kenapa segala yang ada pada Kei selalu membuatnya kesal?

“Belajar yang rajin. Buktikan kalau kau bisa jadi manusia yang berguna!”

_Ampun, deh!! Tobio lelah!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saya menulis ini ditengah pertempuran melawan skripsi!
> 
> Doakan saya kembali dengan selamat sehingga bisa melanjutkan ini!
> 
> BTW kok saya seneng, ya nge-bully Kageyama?


	3. Chapter 3

Kei terbangun ketika mendengar suara getar ponselnya di nakas. Cahaya redup kebiruan dari lampu tidur berbentuk dinosaurus menerangi pandangannya. Kei meraba nakas disamping tempat tidur untuk meraih ponsel dan kacamatanya.

Pesan dari Kuroo :

_‘Bagaimana keadaan chibi-chan?’_

Kei berdecih kesal. Seenaknya kasih nama kesayangan pacar orang! Kei hanya membaca pesan Kuroo tanpa berniat membalas. Pasti Kuroo mengomel diseberang sana karena pesannya hanya di baca.

Ngomong-ngomong si Chibi-chan yang ditanyai Kuroo itu sedang tidur disebelahnya. _Ngorok_ lagi! Tangan Kei bergerak untuk meraba kening Shouyo yang tidur menyamping menghadap kearahnya. Masih demam. Padahal besok Kei harus berangkat ke Bangkok untuk urusan pekerjaan. Tapi ditunda dulu lah. Terserah orang tuanya mau marah. Calon menantu mereka sakit ya _gak_ mungkin ditinggal pergi.

Ponsel Kei bergetar lagi. Kei lagi-lagi berdecih ketika nama Kuroo kembali terpampang sebagai pengirim pesan.

_‘Tsukishima-kun. Ini Kiyoko! Bagaimana keadaan  Hinata-kun? Apa sakitnya parah? Dia perlu dirawat?’_

Rentetan pertanyaan dibaca Kei. Rasa kesal Kei berkurang ketika ia membaca nama Kiyoko disana. Tangan Kei otomatis bergerak untuk mengirim balasan.

_‘Halo Kiyoko-san. Shouyo masih demam tapi dokter mengizinkannya pulang. Shouyo hanya demam biasa, kok. Tidak parah. Maaf membuatmu khawatir’_

Pesannya dibalas dengan cepat:

_‘sialan kau! Aku yang kirim pesan tidak kau balas!!”_

Kei nyaris menyemburkan tawa. Wajah kesal Kuroo tergambar jelas dikepalanya.

Perhatian Kei teralih ketika ia merasakan gerakan di sampingnya. Shouyo bergerak kecil sebelum terbangun dan duduk di tempat tidur. Matanya yang sayu di usap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya pandangan mereka bertemu.

“Kei” Shouyo memanggi Kei dengan suara parau

“Ada apa? Kau butuh sesuatu”

Shouyo menggeleng.

“Kau lapar?”

Shouyo menggeleng lagi

“Atau kau sakit? Mau kupanggil dokter lagi?”

Kali ini Shouyo justru nyengir sampai-sampai giginya kelihatan

“Kau kenapa senyum-senyum _kayak_ orang gila?” Mata dibalik lensa tebal Kei menyipit.

“Rasanya aneh aja kamu perhatian begitu” Ujar Shouyo. “

 “Apaan, sih?” Kei menarik nafas, kemudian membuangnya “Aku pikir bangun-bangun kau langsung gila, atau otak mu rusak karena demam tinggi. ”

Bibir Shouyo merengut, padahal baru saja ia senang karena diperhatikan. “Aku mau tidur saja”

Kei membiarkan Shouyo yang kembali merebahkan diri di tempat tidur dan menarik selimut sampai menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. “Kau yakin tidak mau makan?”

“Aku bisa muntah” Shouyo berbalik membelakangi Kei

“Ya sudah, muntah saja!”

“Rasanya tidak enak”

“Terserah deh!” Kei ikut rebahan di tempat tidur. Lengannya melingkar di pinggang ramping Shouyo. “Tadi Kuroo-san dan Kiyoko-san menanyakan keadaanmu”

Shouyo langsung berbalik dengan wajah berbinar “Benarkah?”

“Kenapa kau senang begitu?”

“Kiyoko-san yang cantik itu mengkhawatirkanku, tentu saja aku senang”

Hidung Shouyo dicubit lumayan keras sampai Shouyo merintih kesakitan “Kau lupa kau tadi membuat kehebohan dipesta orang?”

Binar di wajah Shouyo langsung menghilang. Wajahnya memerah “huaa.. jangan diingatkan!!”

Raut wajah Kei berubah serius. Pipi Shouyo ditangkup dengan tangannya “Lagian siapa suruh sakit gak bilang-bilang”

“Terus aku harus bilang?” Kata Shouyo dengan polosnya

“Ya iyalah! Biar aku tidak kelihatan seperti orang bodoh yang ngajak orang sakit ke pesta atau orang bodoh yang gak tau pacarnya lagi sakit! Dasar udang!”

“Ughh.. Maaf!” wajah Shouyo dihiasi penyesalan.

Shouyo tidak bisa bilang ia sedang tidak enak badan karena  Shouyo sudah senang duluan saat Kei mengajaknya ke pesta dirumah Tetsurou Kuroo, si aktor terkenal kesukaan Natsu. Natsu tidak pernah ketinggalan berita apapun tentang Kuroo. Drama kesukaan Natsu adalah drama detektif yang dibintangi Kuroo. Kamarnya saja dipenuhi gambar Kuroo dengan berbagai pose, sudah mirip sekte pemujaan malahan. Walaupun Shouyo _ngefans_ -nya sama Shimizu Kiyoko,  pacarnya Kuroo yang juga aktris. Dan ini namanya sambil menyelam minum air. Bisa ketemu sama idolanya sekaligus idola adiknya. Bahkan tidak ada yang tahu Kuroo dan Kiyoko pacaran. Jadi, sesakit apapun tubuh Shouyo, mana bisa ia menolak.

Tapi tiba-tiba Shouyo dengan tidak elit-nya pingsan ditengah pesta. Tampaknya keadaan memang tidak berpihak kepadanya. Bahkan sebelum kesadarannya menghilang, Shouyo masih bisa mendengar suara keributan dan wajah panik Kei.“Aku mau pamer ke Natsu kalau aku udah ketemu idolanya duluan dari dia. Lagian kamu gak bilang kamu punya teman artis”

“Dasar bocah!”

“Dibanding kamu aku memang bocah!”

Kening Shouyo disentil “Awas kamu kalau seperti itu lagi!”

“iya..iya. maaf bikin kamu khawatir”

“Siapa bilang aku khawatir?”

“Kamu pikir aku gak lihat muka panik kamu sebelum aku pingsan? Terus kamu yang _ngebut_ dijalan pas bawa ku ke rumah sakit?” Shouyo tersenyum jahil. Ia merasa puas ketika melihat wajah kesal Kei

“Jadi sebenarnya kamu pingsan apa nggak?”

“Pingsan, kok! Tapi aku terbangun sebentar waktu kamu _ngebut_ dijalan seperti kerasukan arwah pembalap”

“Mending kamu kulempar saja ke jalanan. Biar dilindas truk sekalian”

Shouyo tertawa. Tapi tiba-tiba ia berhenti ketika tubuh Kei sudah berada diatasnya dan menatapnya tajam.

“Masih mau ketawa?”

Ekspresi wajah Kei berubah serius. Shouyo jadi merinding. “Gak! Maaf.. maaf! Aku gak ketawa lagi. Jangan apa-apain aku, _please_!”

“Kalau aku maunya _ngapa-ngapain_ kamu, gimana?”

“KEEII!!” Shouyo menjerit. Berusaha menjauhkan wajah Kei yang entah sejak kapan sudah terbenam di leher kurusnya. Jeritannya semakin keras ketika Shouyo merasa tangan Kei bergerak untuk melepas kancing atas piyama-nya “GYAAA!! Ampuun!! Ingat aku lagi sakit, Kei!!”

Shouyo meronta. Menendang-nendang Kei dengan seluruh kekuatannya yang tersisa di tubuh lemasnya. Shouyo memekik ketika gigi Kei menancap di bahunya. Tidak sakit memang, tapi lidah Kei yang ikut bermain disana justru membuat sensasi aneh yang memalukan. Wajah Shouyo yang kembali merona, bahkan lebih dari sebelumnya.

“Kei bodoh!! Lepaskan aku!”

Kei yang tidak tahan akhirnya melepaskan tawa. Wajahnya mendarat begitu saja di dada Shouyo yang sudah terpampang karena ulah jahilnya. Walau begitu Kei enggan bangkit. Shouyo yang sedang demam terasa benar-benar hangat.

“Habis kau menyenangkan kalau dikerjai” Kei berkata disela tawanya

“Kau mau aku mati, ya?” Balas Shouyo emosi. Rambut pirang Kei dijambak dengan kejam.

“Baru ini saja kau sudah mau mati! Kalau aku melakukan yang lebih dari ini nyawamu bisa melayang dari tubuhmu. Masa’ aku _begituan_ sama mayat?”

“Huaaa.. Mulutmu tolong dijaga!” Shouyo sudah memerah sampai ke telinga. Kei tertawa semakin keras. Menggoda Shouyo seperti obat pereda stress baginya.

Aneh rasanya Kei cukup terbiasa dengan Shouyo yang masih tidak mau disentuh walau mereka sudah tinggal bersama selama dua tahun.

_Sebenarnya Kei yang menyeret Shouyo untuk pindah ke apartemennya. Katanya apartemen  sederhana yang Shouyo sewa dulu terlalu kecil. Kei suka bersin-bersin tidak karuan setiap kali ia berkunjung (Shouyo mengira Kei punya penyakit alergi miskin, tapi sebenarnya Shouyo saja yang jarang bersih-bersih, suka pelihara debu) Ya, maaf saja! Shouyo bukan keturunan Holkay macam Kei. Itu saja Shouyo nyaris angkat kaki beberapa kali karena menunggak uang sewa._

Tobio saja yang suka berburuk sangka Shouyo sudah _diapa-apain_ sama Kei. Zaman sekarang mana ada kekasih yang sudah tinggal bersama tidak pernah _ngapa-ngapain_. Tapi Shouyu, jangankan diapa-apain, Kei menciumnya lebih dari sepuluh detik saja sudah kena tendang. Dalam hati Tobio memuji kesabaran Kei. Sst.. Jangan sampai Kei tahu!

Bukannya Kei tidak mau, tapi setiap kali Kei melihat Shouyo yang sudah panik duluan sebelum sempat _diapa-apain_ , Kei otomatis ketawa. Shouyo terlalu menggemaskan untuk dinodai.

Kei sudah nyaris tertidur lagi ketika Shouyo mengusap lembut rambut pirangnya

“Kei? Kau sudah tidur? Minggir sana! Berat nih”

 “Kau hangat” Ujar Kei pelan

“Ya iya lah, aku sedang demam”

“Sebentar saja, kok. Tidak lama-lama. Sampai besok pagi saja”

Selanjutnya Kei tidak mengubris geraman protes Shouyo.

 

* * *

 

 

Shouyo terbangun di pagi hari dengan perasaan yang lebih baik. Kepalanya tidak pusing lagi. Badannya sudah tidak terasa terbakar lagi. Tapi tiba-tiba ia terganggu dengan suara perutnya sendiri. Sudah sewajarnya perutnya merengek. Shouyo tidak makan apapun dari kemarin sore sepulang dari rumah sakit.

Pintu kamar terbuka dan Kei masuk dengan membawa sepiring roti bakar dan susu hangat. Wajah Shouyo langsung berbinar.

“Makanlah!” Kei berkata sambil meletakkan piring roti bakar dan susu hangat diatas nakas.

Shouyo menghambur kepelukan Kei  “Kei, Aku mencintaimu!!”

“Jadi kau hanya mencintaiku kalau aku bawa makanan?”

Shouyo tergelak. Aroma parfum maskulin yang menempel di Jas kerja Kei sangat menyenangkan.

“Jangan peluk-peluk-peluk! Kamu masih ileran. Nanti pakaianku kena iler”

Dengan raut kesal Shouyo melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap bibirnya.

Kei kemudian tertawa dan mengacak surai oranye Shouyo “Aku bercanda, udang”

“Aku bukan udang” Shouyo menggeram kesal.

‘Ya sudah, anak monyet!”

“Ini masih pagi dan kau sudah menjadi menyebalkan” Bibir Shouyo mengkerut.

“Karena ini masih pagi dan tidak ada yang akan membuatmu emosi sampai sembilan jam kedepan” Pipi kanan Shouyo ditarik lumayan keras oleh Kei.

“Ugh, sakiit!” Ringis Shouyo sambil menyingkirkan tangan Kei dari pipinya “Sudah, pergi sana. Nanti telat!”Wajah Kei dilempar bantal hingga kacamatanya miring

“Memang kalau aku telat siapa yang mau memarahiku?” Bibir Kei menyeringai.

“Aku yang marahin!” tangan Kei kemudian  ditarik sampai keluar pintu apartemen mereka.  “Nih! Pergi sana!” Shouyo menyerahkan tas kerja Kei

“Ini balasanmu setelah aku membuatkanmu sarapan?”

“Siapa suruh pagi-pagi bikin emosi. Daah!” Shouyo yang menutup pintu kalah cepat dengan tangan Kei yang menarik pinggang Shouyo ke dalam dekapannya. “Eh, apa sih? Nanti dilihat tetangga”

Tangan Kei beralih ke wajah mungil Shouyo dan menangkup kedua pipinya “Jangan lupa minum obatmu!

Shouyo mengangguk sekali.

Wajah Shouyo merona ketika bibir Kei mencium lembut keningnya. “Kenapa wajahmu begitu?” Kei tersenyum mengejek. Shouyo kesal karena ekspresi Kei berubah seketika

“Bukan apa-apa! Cepat pergi!!”

Kei mencuri ciuman singkat di bibir Shouyo sebelum kabur diiringi teriakan protes Shouyo.

Shouyo kembali kekamarnya dan memakan sarapan yang sudah disiapkan Kei untuknya dengan wajah yang masih merona. Shouyo benci dengan reaksi tubuhnya sendiri yang selalu aneh setiap Kei melakukan sesuatu. Bukankah hal-hal seperti itu harusnya wajar ketika mereka tinggal bersama? Bahkan sebentar lagi mereka akan menikah. Mereka akan melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu..

Shouyo langsung tersedak susu

Tenggorokannya perih karena batuk.

Kenapa juga Shouyo kepikiran itu sekarang?

Dengan sekali lahap, roti bakar dengan selai cokelat itu habis. Shouyo meneguk cepat susu nya yang masih tersisa sebagian. Kemudian ia bersendawa keras seolah sarapannya adalah makanan terlezat didunia.

Shouyo beranjak ke dapur untuk membersihkan peralatan makannya.

Setelah bersih-bersih, Shouyo hanya menonton TV sampai tengah hari. Lama kelamaan TV menjadi tidak menarik. Shouyo mengambil ponsel-nya untuk mengecek media sosial, kemudian kembali berbaring santai di sofa. Ada satu pesan dari klub Volly kampusnya. Walaupun Shouyo sudah lulus, tapi ia masih diizinkan untuk menjadi manager Klub Volly. Daripada mereka capek-capek cari manager baru. Sekalian Shouyo masih bisa ikut mereka latihan. Kadang-kadang tangannya masih suka gatal kalau terlalu lama tidak menyentuh bola Volly.

Ada foto seluruh anggota klub Volly dan ‘ucapan semoga cepat sembuh’

Shouyo sudah izin tidak datang karena sakit.

Setelah membalas ‘terimakasih’ disertai emoticon cium, Shouyo membuka aplikasi media sosial. Ada postingan baru dari Tobio. Ia berfoto selfie dengan seorang pria berambut perak.

Eh tunggu..

Rambut Perak?  Tahi lalat di ujung mata sebelah kanan?

Sugawara-san?

Kenapa Suga bisa berfoto dengan Tobio? Ia tidak berhubungan lagi dengan seniornya dan juga mantan wakil kapten tim Volly SMA-nya  itu setelah Suga lulus. Nomor telepon dan Media Sosial Suga tidak bisa dihubungi. Teman-temannya kebingungan mencari keberadaan Suga yang hilang tanpa jejak. Bahkan ada kabar bahwa Suga sudah menikah.

Shouyo keluar dari media sosial nya dan beralih ke aplikasi _chatting_ , mencari nama Tobio dan mengetikkan pesan ‘Kageyama, kau sedang apa?’, kemudian menekan ikon kirim.

Pesan Shouyo terkirim, namun belum dibaca.

Shouyo tidak berhenti begitu saja. ia mengirim pesan sekali lagi.

Masih tidak terkirim.

Tapi Shouyo belum menyerah sampai pesannya di balas.

Hingga pada akhirnya ada balasan dari tobio

_‘Apa-apaan kau pendek! Kau pikir disini jam berapa?’_

Ada emoticon marah dibawah pesannya.

Shouyo menepuk kening. Ia baru sadar dengan yang namanya perbedaan waktu. Kadang-kadang Shouyo suka lupa kalau Tobio sedang berada di belahan bumi lainnya. Walau agak menyesal telah mengganggu istirahat sobatnya, Shouyo tetap melanjutkan mengirim pesan. Tobio sudah bangun sekalian juga.

_‘Maaf.. hehehe. Aku melihat fotomu dengan Suga-san. Bagaimana kau bertemu dengannya?’_

_‘Kami kuliah di Fakultas yang dan di kelas yang sama’_

_‘Bukankah Suga-san sudah menikah?’_

_‘Itu tidak benar. Awalnya Suga-san kuliah di Tokyo, tapi setahun kemudian ia pindah kuliah ke Amerika. Sekarang ia setingkat denganku’_

Shouyo membulatkan bibir. Kemudian ia mengirim pesan lagi

_‘Enaknya.. aku juga mau ketemu Suga-san’_

_‘Makanya seharusnya kau kesini’_

Shouyo termangu menatap layar ponsel. Tidak kepikiran mau membalas apa lagi pada Tobio. Otak Shouyo kembali bergemuruh. Perasaan aneh itu samar-samar muncul kembali, dan Shouyo tidak tahu harus menyebutnya apa.

Shouyo menyentuh cincin pemberian Kei yang melingkar di jari manis kirinya. _Tidak apa-apa_. Menurut artikel yang pernah Shouyo baca di internet, terkadang seseorang yang akan menikah memang merasakan keragu-raguan.

Shouyo bahagia bersama Kei. Hidupnya tak akan bisa lebih bahagia lagi.

Tapi kenapa ada sesuatu didalam dadanya yang menyebabkan Shouyo tak tenang?

Ngiing!!

Kepala Shouyo mendadak pusing lagi. Saking pusingnya sampai seluruh pandangan Shouyo kabur.

Shouyo mengetikkan sesuatu untuk dikirm lagi ke Tobio

_‘Aku ketemu Suga-san lain kali saja. Pokoknya jangan lupa sampaikan salamku. Dah, Kageyama! Aku mau tidur’_

_‘Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, bodoh!’_

Shouyo tertawa pelan membaca pesan Tobio. Rasa sakit dikepalanya masih belum reda. Shouyo mengambil segelas air dan pergi kekamarnya. Ia meminum obat sebelum merebahkan diri di tempat tidur, lalu menarik selimut. Padahal pendingin ruangan tidak dihidupkan. Tapi rasanya Shouyo menggigil.

Apakah sakitnya tambah parah? Tolong jangan tambah parah! Shouyo yang jarang sakit sangat tidak terbiasa dengan sakit. Jadi rasanya benar-benar menyiksa.

Tidak tahu entah Shouyo tertidur atau pingsan lagi, tapi yang jelas kesadarannya menghilang dengan cepat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo, saya lagi. Mudah-mudahan pada gak muak dengan saya. Cukup saya saja yang muak dengan diri saya sendiri. *Lah?
> 
> Entah kenapa saya bisa kembali dalam keadaan hidup (Saya berharap skripsi ini bisa menyelesaikan dirinya sendiri)
> 
> Saya pengen nulis, tapi kepala ini rasanya terlalu sakit dan sesak. Jadi ya beginilah hasilnya. Mudah-mudahan bisa menghibur.
> 
> Ada yang mau ngasih kritik dan saran? Asal jangan menghujat. Saya gak kuat soalnya. hehehe


End file.
